There Were Dragons When I Was a Girl
by lilnavajogirl
Summary: Post HTTYD 3 “There were dragons when I was a girl...where they went, only our people know..” Astrid’s memory of the dragons told to her children one night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, anything related to it, and "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling. **

**A/N: **_I saw it fit that my first story should be about my absolute favorite movie trilogy: HTTYD. The last movie left me in tears, especially the scene where Hiccup was telling his son, " There were dragons when I was a boy." So beautiful. But I wanted to put that scene in a whole different perspective. So without further ado..._

* * *

The sounds of soft rocking filled the peaceful house as a young mother was sitting down in an old rocking chair, once used by her mother so many years ago. "If you're lost out where the lights are blinding, caught in all, the stars are hiding, that's when something wild calls you home. Home," a sweet and soothing voice sang as the baby in her arms smiled in his sleep. A smile of its own graced the lovely face of the young woman, blue eyes filled with undescribal emotion as she gazed down at her tiny babe. Born premature, a wee hiccup, there were moments where she believed he wouldn't make it through the long night. But then she would remember who he's the son of, and her worries would slowly melt away.

"Mommy..?," a quiet voice rang out in the darkness of the empty house, causing the mother to look up. "Yes, my love?" "I can't sleep.." a little girl of three years old whimpered, stumbling into the light of the fireplace. Astrid let out a faint laugh and held out one slender arm, beckoning her daughter to join her and her brother. Zephyr quietly went up to her mother and curled up in her lap, blinking up with familiar blue eyes and asking, "Storytime?".

Astrid tenderly touched her Zephyr's cheek before taking a deep breath, "There were dragons when I was a girl..where they went, only our people know. Oh were they so powerful, so dangerous, but so beautiful. There were dragons as little as the newborn yaks that hunted fish in well-organized packs. Enormous and deadly dragons, wings as big and colorful as our house, helping it soar through the clouds. Two-headed dragons, one with gas, the other fire, that were as mischievous as your Aunt Ruffnut and Uncle Tuffnut. There were gentle dragons that carried a motherly side for those it loved and stubborn dragons that listened to no one, not even its rider. You can later ask your Uncle Snotlout; he has plenty of stories about _those_ dragons," Astrid chuckled.

Zephyr gave out a giggle as she clutched her stuffed blue and gold Nadder, named Stormfly. Her Stormfly went everywhere with her and "protected" her, just like her mother's Stormfly once did during the days when dragons inhabited the world. "There were so many dragons, much more than we knew of when we were young, " Astrid continued, "Oh, the adventures your father and I had with your uncles and aunts, traveling the world and protecting them from evil people. But those days are in the past, and today we instead remember the happiness they once brought.." Nuffink let out a soft sigh as he snuggled deeper into his mother's bosom and Zephyr's eyes began to close as she stirred in her mother's unoccupied arm, her small hands never leaving Stormfly . Astrid smiled and mumbled against her little girl's hair, "You will have to take your mother's word for it, because to the world, dragons are truly gone, and perhaps never existed in the first place, but-"

"But for us, Berkians?," A deep and low voice called out as a tall figure made his way to the trio, "We know otherwise. And we'll keep that secret until we can once again live in peace with our dragons," the Chief of Berk and the once Dragon Master finished as he joined his family by the fireplace. He gently picked up his daughter and held her close to him, moving a stray auburn lock away from her forehead before laying a kiss on it. Settling down in his chair next to his wife, Hiccup grinned a gapped tooth smile at Astrid, "And soon, you two will understand what your mother was talking about earlier. Not yet, but soon." Astrid couldn't stop the single tear that traveled down her cheek as she stared down at her baby, wondering when in the future would her good girl meet her children. Hiccup saw the tear and leaned over to her, wiping away the little evidence of grief, and softly mumbled, " Someday, M'lady, someday. And trust me when I say that when it happens, it'll change everything."

* * *

**End A/N: **_I hope that y'all liked this little story! It's been in my mind for a little while, and I just had to get it out. HTTYD will forever be such a beautiful series, and while I'm sad that it's over, I'm glad it happened. _


End file.
